sweet
by eryeoziee
Summary: kyuhyun pembohong... seohyun merebut kyuhyun dari ryeowook, bahkan ryeowook melihat mereka berdua berkencan.. bagaimana hati ryeowook tidak hancur ketika melihat itu.. atau hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman...


" kau masih meyentuhnya, kyu "

" ani "

" Begitu kah "

Sweet..

Oneshoot

Kyuwook

Eryeoziie

.

.

.

Tw : eryeoziie

Fb : ericha richa nur

Bbm : 555866C0

Line : eryeoziie

Ig : eryeoziie

.

.

.

Ruangan yang di desain sederhana tapi masih memperlihatkan kemewahan disana. Dengan dua penghuni namja manis dan yang satunya lagi tampan bagai pangeran negeri dongeng dengan sifat pemarahnya.

Satu lagi namja manis bagai yeoja.. namja yang suka membawa benda benda bercorak kuning dan coklat. Penyuka musim dingin, lebih sering menghentakan kakinya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya jika suasana hatinya sedang kesal.

Yaap… seperti saat ini. Bibir namja manis itu mengerucut imut, kaki kecilnya menendang – nendang kaki namja di depan nya.

" kau masih meyentuhnya, kyu "

" ani "

" Begitu kah "

Namja manis itu kim ryeowook menahan laju air matanya agar tidak keluar. Bahkan hatinya mengutuk dirinya yang muda menangis jika sudah menyangkut namja di depanya, cho kyuhyun.

" aku tau kau masih meyentuhnya, kan? " tanya ryeowook mengintimidasi, kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati merutuki dirinya yang muda tergoda dengan ryeowook. Tapi bagaimana bisa namja manis itu menuduhnya seperti itu, benar benar myebalkan , bukan.

Begitulah kehidupan mereka. Saling cemburu mungkin saat pasangan mereka dekat dengan yang lain. Menjengkelkan bukan, jika setiap hari melihat mereka bertengkar dan setelah itu mereka saling bercumbu. *curhatan hati sang author*

" aku normal kau tau ? " ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar di dada kyuhyun. Sakit, hatinya seperti di tusuk seribu belati.

Kyuhyun merotasi matanya jengah, kemudian memasukan kedua tanganya di dalam saku celana hitam miliknya. – sungguh cemburu yang berlebihan, bagaimana bisa namja jelek ini menuduh ku berselingku, meyebalkan – batin kyuhyun yang tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut pedasnya. Yaap karna kyuhyun pemilik ego yang paling tinggi dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini.

Mata caramel ryeowook memincing tak suka, saat seseorang yang di takdirkan untuknya bermain dengan yeoja lain.

" sentuh saja dia sepuasmu " teriak ryeowook lantang . dan kyuhyun hanya diam tak membalas. Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dari pada membalas perkataan ryeowook yang berakhir namja manis itu membawa semua bajunya pergi dari rumah mereka dan kyuhyun tak ingin itu terjadi.

kyuhyun masih diam, bahkan otaknya memerintakannya untuk membalas perkataan ryeowook, kyuhyun menantang hatinya sendiri " tentu, aku akan meyentuhnya sepuasku. Sampai aku tak bisa meyentuhnya lagi " ucap kyuhyun, ia ingin tau bagaimana reaksi ryeowook. Apakah ryeowook akan pergi dari rumah mereka.

Hati ryeowook bergemuruh menahan amarah, mata caramelnya sudah sejak tai berubah merah. Bahkan kepala ryewook semakin berasap dan siap meledakan kepalanya sendiri jika kyuhyun tidak memeluknya menenagkan dirinya sebelum tubuh mungilya hancur berkeping keeping

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh kecil ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa . " kenapa kau selalu menuduh ku seperti itu " lirih kyuhyun

" kau selalu memuji seohyun tidak dengan ku, kau selalu mengatai ku jelek " bela ryeowook tak terima dan memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun.

" kau memang jelek, pendek dan lagi kau tak sabaran.. dan dan kau kira aku suka saat kau lebih sering memberikan masakan mu untuk donghae dan eunhyuk, kau kira aku tak ingin juga makan masakan buatan kekasih ku, meyebalkan selalu saja mereka berdua yang selalu kau pentingkan " ryeowook memegang jari jemarinya erat. Ryeowook tidak tau jika kyuhyun mengaharapkan dirinya membuat masakan untuk kyuhyun.

" kau selalu mengatai masakan ku tak enak " bela ryeowook tak berani memandang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat " kemarilah.. " kyuhyun meraih tubuh ryeowook dari samping. Kyuhyun membawa kepala ryeowook untuk bersandar di dadanya tangan kiri kyuhyun ia letakan di paha ryeowook.

" kau tau, kau sebenarnya cute, pandai memasak dan cantik" kyuhyun mencium kepala ryeowook berkali kali yang di balas ryeowook dengan desahan manisnya.

" eeuumm…kyu.. " tangan kyuhyun yang tadi ia letakan di paha ryeowook. Yaap sangat dengan milik ryeowook yang kini sudah bebas dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, setelah puas dengan telinga ryeowook bibir tebal kyuhyun beralih ke dada ryeowook, melingkupi dada datar itu dengan mulutnya " kyuuu… mmmphsss sshhh… ahh "

Ryeowook merancau tak jelas , menggelinjang dan mengeluh nikmat . kyuhyun masih asik memanja milik ryeowook dengan mulutnya, mengulum milik ryeowook yang semakin mengeras . ryeowook menggelihat mendesah tak karuan . nafas keduanya memburu menjadi lenguhan keras saat kyuhyun memasukan kedua jarinya di dalam hole ryeowook

" ssshhh…. Kyuuu..hyuunn.. aahhhh..euummm… " desah ryeowook bergairah.

"awwwwh… " kyuhyun terkekek saat melihat ryeowook kesakitan akibat ulahnya yang memngigit batang ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengocok miliknya sendiri sebelum ia memulai kunjungan untuk hole ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki ryeowook berada di pundaknya.

" kau tau ryeowook, suara mu sangat indah. Mengeranglah aku sangat menyukainya.." kyuhyun memasukan miliknya ke hole ryeowook yang membuat namja manis itu mengerang menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan nya lagi ketika sudah mencampai senbagian miliknya tertanam di hole ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghentakannya dengan keras , membuat ryeowook memekik keras . kyuhyun terus saja bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan , tangannya yang bebas tak meyia – nyiakan milik ryeowook. Mengurutnya senada dengan tusukannya di hole ryeowook

" aahh… aah… fasssshhh…teerrrrhhh ssshhh…nnggghhh kyuuuh.. aahhh.. paalllihh aahh.. " ryeowook mengeluh nikmat saat milikn kyuhyun meyentuh titik nikmatnya. Mereka tau, mereka akan segera klimaks.

" aaarrgh…euum.. berrss..shaamah wookie "

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook melenguh bersama, mengatur nafas mereka bersama saat cairan mereka keluar bersama. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ryeowook.

" jangan pernah meragukan ku ryeowook, aku mencintai mu. Hanya aku hanya milik mu " kyuhyun mencium dahi ryeowook lama meyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

" kyu.. one more round, please.." kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium kembali ryeowook.

end


End file.
